FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a xenon anti-collision lighting system formed in accordance with an embodiment of the prior art. A power supply regulates energy in an energy storage capacitor bank. A trigger pulse causes capacitor energy to be discharged through the xenon lamp. There does not exist a control of flash duration of the xenon light.
Xenon, like other light solutions, have high energy usage and limited life span as compared to light-emitting diode (LED) systems. However, replacing a xenon system with an LED anti-collision lighting system (e.g. FIG. 2) would require significant maintenance time (i.e. aircraft downtime) in order to swap out the xenon power supply for the LED power supply and would require significant cost and time for development of a new LED power supply.